In order to avoid building and maintaining its own servers, an enterprise may use a third-party network to deploy various applications and services to the enterprise's employees, clients, and customers. For instance, the enterprise may use on-demand computational resources from the third-party network, or the enterprise may reserve the resources in advance. When using on-demand computational resources, the enterprise might not be doing so in the most efficient fashion. For instance, the enterprise may find itself needlessly allocating computational resources that are unwanted or unnecessary.